Warm & Fuzzy
by higherechelon
Summary: FEMSLASH. My first ever fic about Hermione and Fleur set during the "Goblet of fire". Hermione becomes infatuated with a beautiful witch in powder blue. Little does she know the french witch just so happens to return the feelings, or should i say little does she know until... . . ... ... . . . .. . .
1. Ze Beginning

**Greetings, Friends! This is my first ever FanFic. I hope I'm doing alright! Please, Please, PLEASE review and give any criticism and advise you have for me! I'm honestly not totally sure where to go from here so any ideas on that would be much appreciated and repaid with my eternal gratitude. So without further ado; sit back. relax. and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah. JK Rowling = Goddess behind Harry Potter. Myself = Owner of nothing about this Fic.**

**P.S There will probably be some mistakes I didn't spell or grammar check so... It might be a little rough. Sorry!**

2 weeks left till term and a first was occurring within the Granger household. Hermione was running late. She frantically rushed about her room throwing clothes and books across the room into her trunk, or rather in the general vicinity of her luggage. Downstairs and the Granger's and Mr. Weasley visited about the blender as the middle aged wizard curiously prodded the foreign device. Hermione sighed frustratedly as she scanned over her checklist one last time then carried her trunk down the stairs.

"Greetings, " Hermione exclaimed as she closed the space in between them with an affectionate hug to which he returned with a squeeze and his cheery "good morning" greeting. The young witch then turned on her heels and tightly hugged her mother and father.

"I'll write constantly" She muttered into her father's coat as a tear threatened to escape. She'd miss her mother and father, but she almost felt worse that she was excited to return to Hogwarts. In many ways it was more so home to her than with her parents.

"Bye Sweetheart" Her father said as he kissed her forehead and squeezed his daughter one last time. "Remember to feed crookshanks" Her mother said with a smile and a look at the ugly, caged Cat.

She then took a step back waving to her mother and father as held out the old shoe they would use as a portal. She took one last look around as Mr. Wealsey sent Hermione's luggage and a hissing cat ahead of them. She then grabbed the smelly shoe and was off in a violently swirling vortex.

Mr. Wealsey immediately made his way to the Burrow they had just arrived at as Hermione fought to keep down her breakfast and regained her vision. Shaking her head to rid of the blotches in her vision she made out the silhouette of her three best friends.

"Hermione!" she heard the trio call as she took a cautious step to test her balance. a few more steps and the gap was closed as they each pulled her into a warm hug. "You've got to get rid of that cat" Ron said as he lifted up his hand revealing a nasty claw mark. Hermione simply gave him a sympathetic look and exclaimed "Maybe if you'd of been nicer to him, he is a great judge of character" as she walked ahead of the group and towards her luggage and still hissing cat.

As she reached to release her overburdened cat Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen "Hermione I hope you brought an appetite" and appeared at the doorway extending her arms in front of her usual frumpy apron and dress. Hermione stood up from her now released the beast of a cat and walked into her inviting arms.

"Oh dear, you're just like Harry; skin and bones!" she exclaimed as she released her and beckoned her into the kitchen "nothing a little of my cooking can't fix." The bushy haired witch laughed at this and sat at the table where the twins were already digging into the feast that laid before them. "Hello Hermione" They said in sync as she sat beside either Fred or George she wasn't totally sure. "What have you two been working on?" she asked curiously as she pulled some soot out of their hair and held it in front of them suspiciously. "Wouldn't you like to know" they replied with a wink between mouthfuls of stew. Harry, Ginny and Ron joined the table as 3 more bowls of hearty stew appeared in front of them. Hermione looked around the table fondly happy to be back with her friends again before digging into her own stew. Few words were exchange as the smell of 's delicious cooking drew them into a feeding frenzy.

After the meal a quittage game was proposed and as hard as Hermione tried to get out of it somehow she had been forced to not only attend but play. "Don't worry Hermione, i'll protect you" ron said as he puffed out his chest heroically. Hermione held back a giggle at his flirtatious antics. These comments would usually annoy her, but she was rather happy to be back with friends. "_If only he knew"_ she thought to herself as she followed the group outside towards their makeshift quittage field.

The sun was hot as hell and the field was jumping with all sorts of itchy critters. This was not Hermione's idea of an enjoyable pastime on such a day, but she held her tongue and put on a smile. Ginny tossed a broom Hermione's way and she held the death stick cautiously as she remembered her past experiences with the art of broom flying. Soon the game begun and Hermione simply stayed out of the way as Ginny and Harry battled for the snitch and fred and George bat each other for the Quaffle. When she wasn't dodging flying Weasleys she simply watched her cat play below chasing the garden gnomes or catching bugs. An hour and 3 bloody noses later the game was over much to Hermione's relief.

This was how the next 2 weeks went. Everyday Mrs. Weasley made 3 feasts a day and hermione was dragged into a quittage game. It was nice spending time with the Weasley's when Ron wasn't flirting with her and Mamma Weasley wasn't yelling at the twins for their experiments gone awry. On the last night Mr. Weasley brought news from the ministry that the Triwizard tournament was to take place this year at Hogwarts. Harry was clueless as usual to wizarding tradition and thankfully Hermione had read about it in a book once. 3 schools would come together and have 1 representative from each fight in the tournament. Mr and Mrs Weasley seemed nervous about the tournament while Fred and George seemed to be plotting how to enter themselves in. Harry, Ron and Ginny seemed to be back to talking about Quittage, and Hermione didn't know what to think about the tournament, it didn't really affect her since she wasn't old enough to enter, but it seemed to worry the older Weasley's which was rather curious to her.

Ginny and Hermione stayed most of the night talking about the coming year. Both of them were excited about the 2 new schools joining Hogwarts for the year. Ginny had heard the Durmstrang had the most handsome wizards to which Hermione rolled her eyes more excited to see the beautiful Beauxbaton girls. Hermione had known for a while she was gay. The only person she had told thus far was Ginny and Harry. Ron seemed to have an idea that he and Hermione would be together and she didn't have the heart to tell him. Soon the gossiping pair found themselves fighting to keep their eyelids up and they surrendered to their beds.

They awoke to a rooster crow and a grumpy Mrs. Weasley announcing breakfast. Hermione immediately regretted that she stayed up so late. wiping the sleep out of her eyes she miserably stumbled down the stairs with Ginny trailing behind her. The kitchen table was overflowing with their last feast before Hogwarts. Fresh Eggs, pancakes, bacon, waffles, grits, potatoes, toast all littered the table and as she walked towards it the twins rushed passed her in excitement to eat followed by Ron and Harry. A smiling Mr. Weasley gave his regular, jolly "Good Morning" as Hermione and Ginny sat with the ravenous boys stuffing their faces. Mrs. Weasley chatted all through the meal reminding them to study and be polite.

After the meal the Weasley's did their annual trek to King's Cross station. Inside Mrs. Weasley burst into tears and exclaimed "When did you grow up" while hugging her only Daughter. Ginny blushed and patted her back awkwardly. After the frumpy witch told all her kids to behave and told Hermione and Harry that they were as much family as their own kids they all boarded the familiar train. The twins immediately ran to the back of the train and the 4 found a booth alone. All Ron and Harry seemed to want to talk about was Quittage so Hermione found herself dozing off against crookshanks cage.

Upon arrival they were beckoned into the castle by an ever angry looking Filch. Hermione was bombarded by old friends hugs and "I missed you"'s as she walked into the great hall. Upon entrance she had to gasp as she looked at the decor. The great hall had never looked so ornate. The ceiling was illuminated with floating candles and the grandiose chandeliers hung down all connected by sparkling jewels. The house flags hung over each table and the head table was decorated ornately with enchanted ribbons. In the center of the hall stood a large goblet and Hermione had to remind herself of the significance of this year. As everyone found their seat a familiar "tink" of Dumbledore's glass caused the conversation to cease. New students were sorted and Dumbledore welcomed all then he began to talk about the "Triwizard Tournament". He described the history and the rules and at the end two groups burst through the great hall doors.

First were the strong men of Durmstrang. They all wore green sweaters and dark pants and as they marched in step the whole great hall shook with their power. Girls swooned at their chiseled facial features and muscles rippling beneath their tight sweaters. Boys rolled their eyes as the girls they had eyes for fell under the Durmstrang spell. Hermione simply looked on boredly.

That is until the second group paraded through. That was when Hermione saw the most beautiful and graceful sight she'd ever seen. Lead by a tall, slender woman came the lovely women of Beauxbaton. they wore powder blue dresses and hats and practically danced across the hall. Hermione's eyes however fell on one particular Beauxbaton student. She stood near the front of the posse and seemed to be the leader amongst the students. She had her blonde hair back and her striking blue eyes scanned the room with confidence. Hermione couldn't help but stare at the girl and tried to memorise her every inch. when she sat however Hermione was forced out of her trance when the beautiful girl's eyes met her own. Hermione shook her head from side to side as if to break from her trance. Shit. Shit. Shit. was all Hermione could think as she saw the Beauxbaton beauty rise from her seat with a smirk on her face and make her way towards herself. "Could you pass the Bouillabaisse?" a french accented voice asked above Hermione's head. Beside her Hermione heard Ron sputter nonsense and Harry couldn't say a word, but just sat there frozen in place. Hermione quickly grabbed the fish stew and thrust it in the direction of the french witch. Hermione risked a glance at Fleur and found her smiling warmly down at the younger witch. "Merci ma chère" spoke down at Hermione to which she returned "Not a problem". Then as quickly as she came the French witch turned on her heels and headed back towards her friends.

**Once again please review and any ideas on where to go from here would be lovely! Hope you enjoyed my first chapter! I promise not to abandon this story, but I refuse to rush out my next chapter! It will be out soon (within a week or so most likely), but I'm not going to rush to put out a mediocre chapter just to get it out there, GOT IT? good. Until next time, friends!**


	2. Love potions and other mundanities

**I always hated when people took weeks to update stories. how hard could it be, right? LET ME TELL YOU, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE OKAY IM SORRY. So... I hope this is an okay chapter I don't really know if its any good so... YOU TELL ME.**

**Thanks friends, I hope I can entertain you.**

Hermione was lovestruck. She replayed what she now considered to be the best 20 seconds of her life over and over. She called me her dear. She touched my hand. She smiled at me. She's beautiful. Fleur Delacour. Hermione had never thought so impractically.

On one hand her brain told her; you've just met the girl how could you feel these things towards her. But the other half was a jumbled mess of thoughts about Fleur. She couldn't sleep she was so preoccupied with this internal argument.

For the second time in Hermione's life, she was late. she sprung up after seeing the time, threw on the first thing she saw; and ran downstairs out of the common room and into the great hall. As she sprung through the doors unintentionally dramatically she noticed the majority of the occupants look up to see the late arriver. The disheveled witch blushed furiously and hurried towards her sympathetic looking friends.

Hermione groaned as she grabbed a bowl of porridge and fiercely ate it down until she felt the heat leave her cheeks enough to look up at her friends. As she looked across the table at Ginny she noticed a pair of bright blue eyes from beyond. A young girl who was sitting beside Fleur was staring at Hermione. The young witch giggled after Hermione caught her staring and as Fleur chanced a glance a blush spread on her perfect skin. Perplexed at the scenario Hermione guessed they were making fun of her a quickly turned her attention back to Ginny.

A trio left the great hall in a rush. Among them Hermione sighed contently at the fact that today would be the first day back to classes. She could hardly wait to learn more about the beautiful wizarding world she lived in.

"What do you lot have now?" Ron asked casually. Hermione pulled at the small slip of parchment in her robe's pocket. "Potions" she replied with a pained voice. "Defense against the dark arts, what about you, Ron?" Harry responded joyfully. Ron fumbled for his scheduled within his robes. Finally he found it between puking pastilles and chocolate frog wrappers. "Damn. I've got transfiguration" he replied sadly. "Well then I suppose I won't be seeing you till lunch then, so long Ronald" She stated happily and turned on her heels towards the dungeon. Harry gave a consoling pat on the bag as Ronald crumpled his schedule back within his robes and headed towards his least favorite class.

Hermione quickly walked towards the dungeon. She found herself uncharacteristically excited for her least favorite class. Potions wasn't bad besides the teacher, but usually she found herself dreading to be in the dark, dank potions room.

Rounding the corner through the medieval-esque classroom she scanned the classroom. As she expected everyone was older than her (she'd been placed in higher level classes). She saw mostly Ravenclaw's, a few slytherins and hufflepuffs, and a small group of girls in powder blue dresses. Her eyes went straight to the beautiful blue girls and found their leader. Blue eyes shined in the dimmed lighting of the room straight into hermione's eyes. Her breath hitched and she didn't realize she had stopped traffic and the class was starting until Snape rudely insulted her.

"Lovestruck, are we Miss. Granger. 10 points from Gryffindor" he taunted in his monotone, strung-out voice. Embarrassed Hermione immediately stumbled into the nearest seat at the back of the class.

"Now that we have Miss. Granger's attention, shall we begin?" Snape asked as he lazily trekked behind his desk with a large black cauldron in the center of it. He reached for a small vial and filled it with liquid that had a pearly iridescence Hermione immediately recognized as a complex love potion. "Do any of you know what this is..?" He asked intimidating as he allowed his 's' to fill the small chamber, bouncing off the slimy concrete walls.

Hermione didn't dare raise her hand and draw any more attention to her still red-faced self, instead she traced designs with her finger on the lip of her cauldron innocently. Snape scanned the room for hands as suspected he saw none. His mouth then turned into a malicious, small grin as he called out. "Miss. Granger I presume you might know the answer". Hermione looked up surprised and timidly answered "Amortentia, a love potion, or rather a potion that causes powerful infatuation... No one yet has managed to make anyone fall truly in love with them using Amortentia." All eyes fell on Hermione as she finished. "Typical" a slytherin boy muttered after she answered. Hermione glared at the boy and was internally flustered at her constant need to say more than necessary when answering questions.

The rest of potions went by rather quickly, they were instructed to create Amortentia. Of course Hermione had no trouble with this, it was an intermediate position nothing compared to poly juice.

After class she quietly gathered her books as she noticed fleur standing at the edge of her desk, seemingly waiting to walk with her. She shoved her books into her book bag and looked up with a smile at the beauty in blue.

"Hello there" Hermione said swinging her bag over her shoulder and taking a step towards her setting them both in motion towards the door. "I 'have not gotten a proper chance to meet you, I am Fleur" The blonde said warmly as they walked side by side. "It's a pleasure, I'm called uh Hermione" she responded becoming flustered when she noticed her arm brush Fleur's. The blonde smiled brightly at this information "ah, zat is not a name i 'have heard before" Fleur responded gently. "yeah, me either… I mean obviously I've heard myself being called that, but never anyone else." Hermione mentally cursed herself for being so childish 'I sound like such an incompetent fool' hermione scolded internally. Fleur smiled slyly at hermione's teenage girl esque antics.

"Well I think it is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" she replied to the blushing younger witch. At this hermione's eyes snapped up to the older girls. They stopped walking and Hermione almost gasped when she actually saw genuine care and anxiousness in her elders eyes. It was almost as if Fleur felt nervous this comment was to forwards.

Hermione could simply not control her thoughts. She inwardly scoffed at her silly school girl hormonal thought. "you think?" is all hermione could manage to squeak out. Fleur reached out for her hand and squeezed it as she said "yes, ma cherie, absolutely." Fleur released the young girls hand and started walking out the doors of the castle. She shot a friendly smile as she left Hermione to stare astonished at the older girl.

As hermione turned towards her next class she dissected every word of their conversation. Every breathe and hand brush became evidence in her case to find if her feelings were returned by Fleur. She of course took into account her own bias, as is proper in such circumstance. The rest of her classes she was rather distracted unintentionally drawing hearts on papers and blankly gazing out windows. She couldn't determine if Fleur felt the same, but she could determine that she was lovestruck. Her brain was not its usual organized filing cabinets of information but instead thousands of jumbled thoughts.

Hermione was intercepted as she walked in zombie mode to lunch by Harry. Harry immediately sensed a disbalance within her friend and they walked in companionable silence for the most part except for some conversation regarding classes and weekend plans. They entered the great hall within the steady trickle making its way through the grandiose entrance. They found their seats and not everyone at the table was so understanding regarding hermione's feelings. Harry was a wonderful friend because he didn't probe. Ron and Ginny were not so companionable in such regards. All lunch they drilled her with questions about why she was being so "weird".

"Why can't a girl have an off day, Ronald" hermione snapped back. At this Ron held up his hands in mock surrender and mumbled something in between bites of chicken leg.

Hermione grabbed a roll and left the table tired of her friends antics and decided the library would be a proper place to think.

**TO BE CONTINUED SHORTLY... ;)**

**AHH, okay is it okay? All reviews I will repay all favors with sexual favors... that's a joke. I won't do that. But on a more serious note The private messages, follows, and favorites really did make me impossibly happy. I appreciate you taking the time to read this, y'all rock! **


End file.
